One Different Tales
by DT-Demon-Trigger
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Seto, Kido dan Kano tidak di asuh oleh keluarga Tateyama, melainkan diasuh oleh keluarga Kisaragi? yang pasti, kata 'Sunyi', 'Damai' dan sebagainya hanyalah sebuah impian belaka. kira-kira, mampukah Shintaro menghadapai ke empat saudaranya tanpa kehilangan kewarasannya? baca aja di sini!/Summary jelek, baca aja d.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic pertama di fandom ini ._.**

**Ah, sudahlah, yang penting ke cerita dulu ._./**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days/Mekaku City Actors bukan punya saya ._.v**

**Warn: Mungkin banyak typo bersebaran, pair bukanlah pair yang anda harapkan, bahasa gak sesuai EYD (Maybe), dan cerita sedikit AU**

* * *

_Kediaman Kisaragi_

Shintaro Kisaragi, remaja berusia 14 tahun yang memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana pendek warna merah tua, sedang duduk di ruang tamu, dan menatap ketiga manusia di hadapannya. Dari yang paling kanan, adalah seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun berambut pirang, dengan kaos hitam, dan celana pendek abu-abu. Sementara yang ada di tengah adalah perempuan yang juga berumur 10 tahun berambut hijau pendek memakai kaos berlengan panjang yang terlihat kebesaran dengan ukuran badannya yang mungil, dan celana panjang berwarna pink. Lalu, yang terakhir adalah bocah berumur 9 tahun berambut hitam memakai baju biru bergambar muka katak, yang juga memakai celana pendek abu-abu. Anehnya, mereka semua mempunyai mata berwarna merah. Baiklah, mata yang berwarna merah itu sudah biasa bagi Shintaro, adiknya kan bermata merah juga. Yang aneh adalah, bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga punya mata berwarna merah? Tidak mau ambil pusing, Shintaro mengabaikan pertanyaan dalam otaknya itu, lalu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan kosong.

"...Ibu, mereka semua siapa?" Tanya Shintaro pada Ibunya.

"Mereka adalah saudara barumu" Jawabnya.

"Hah?"

"Iya, mereka saudara barumu, tadi Ibu sempat melihat mereka bertiga di sebuah panti asuhan, dan karena mereka terlihat begitu manis, Ibu asuh saja mereka"

"...Kau tidak boleh mengasuh anak-anak hanya karena mereka manis tahu"

"Sudahlah, Shintaro, perkenalkan dirimu dan rawat mereka, Ibu mau pergi belanja dulu, dagh~" Kata Ibu Shintaro, lalu pergi keluar.

Shintaro menatap tempat dimana Ibunya tadi berdiri, lalu menatap ketiga anak kecil yang akan menjadi saudaranya nanti. Menghela nafas, Shintaropun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya "Baiklah, aku Shintaro Kisaragi, umurku 14 tahun, dan aku sedang menikmati hari libur akhir semesterku. Sekarang, kau bocah yang memakai baju bergambar katak, perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Shintaro sambil menunjuk bocah berambut hitam tadi.

"A-ah! Namaku Kousuke Seto, u-usiaku 9 tahun dan umm... yoroshiku!" Ucap bocah yang sekarang diketahui bernama Seto tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau gadis cantik, perkenalkan dirimu" Mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Shintaro, wajah dari satu-satunya perempuan dalam grup kecil merekapun bersemu kemerah-merahan.

"Um.. namaku Tsubomi Kido, aku berusia 10 tahun dan aku suka... menyendiri? Ah umm yoroshiku" Ucap sang perempuan, Tsubomi Kido sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, pirang giliranmu" si pirang pun tersenyum lalu dengan dramatisnya, ia memperkenalkan diri

"Aku adalah orang yang melegenda, bila orang-orang mendengar namaku mereka akan bergetar ketakutan! Orang yang meenghancurkan dunia, dan membuatnya kembali! Namaku Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Ucap sang bocah yang lagi-lagi, dengan dramatisnya, naik ke meja, dan merentangkan tangannya.

...

...

...

"Baiklah 'Lelouch' berikan nama aslimu"

"Kan sudah kubilang namaku Lelouch Vi Britannia! Kenapa kamu gak percaya?!"

"Baiklah, bagus, Hello Lelouch, aku adalah Oda Nobunaga, yang juga dikenal sebagai The Lich King, orang yang menaklukan dunia dan mencari One Piece untuk memanggil Shenlong, dan memintanya untuk menjadikanku seorang Super Sentai untuk melawan para Hollow dan Titan dengan Mobile Suit milikku, Gipsy Danger bersama rekanku, Issei Hyoudou yang juga mengendarai Gunmen bernama Megatron. Jadi cepat berikan nama aslimu" Ucap Shintaro dengan nada jengkel.

...

...

...

"Hah... baiklah namaku Shuuya Kano, puas" Ucapnya dengan muka yang cemberut.

"Nah, gitu kan lebih baik"

Ditengah aksi perkenalan mereka, pintu kamar di sebelah ruang tamu terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis yang umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Shintaro. Sang gadis memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan sepasang mata berwarna merah. Ia memakai baju atasan berwarna oranye, dan rok pendek berwarna merah. Ia adalah Momo Kisaragi, adik dari Shintaro Kisaragi, sekaligus artis cilik yang mulai naik daun.

"Eh? Onii-Chan? Mereka siapa?" Tanya Momo.

"Mereka adik-adik baru kita" Jawab Shintaro dengan santai.

"Hah?"

"Iya, Ibu mengadopsinya dan menjadikan mereka semua adik-adik kita"

"Kok bisa?"

"Kata Ibu itu gara-gara mereka lucu, manis dan imut"

"...Ohh, begitu"

"Sudahlah, kemari dan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Baiklah..." Momo pun berjalan menuju ke arah Seto, Kano dan Kido. Ia pun tersenyum dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya "Halo, aku Momo Kisaragi, yoroshiku"

"Kousuke Seto-Ssu!"

"Tsubomi Kido, Yoroshiku"

"Shuuya Kano, Yoroshiku ne, Onee-Chan!"

"Hyaah! Mereka benar-benar imut!" Ucap Momo sembari memberikan death hug pada ketiga anak tersebut, dan mengakibatkan wajah mereka membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

"O-Oi, kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu, mereka bakal mati tahu"

"Ah, maaf" Ucap Momo dan melpaskan pelukan mautnya. Seakan tersadar tentang sesuatu, Momo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Shintaro dan bertanya "Eh, Ibu sudah membuat makan siang belum?"

"...Ibu pergi lagi untuk belanja, jadi sepertinya belum" Ucap Shintaro.

"Begitu ya... baiklah! Aku akan membuat makan siang!"

Seketika itu pula, ekspresi wajah sang protagonis kita berubah menjadi wajah seseorang yang telah melihat neraka. Yah, menghubungkan kata "Momo Kisaragi" dengan kata "Memasak" memang akan menghasilkan "Neraka" sih. Maka dari itulah, Shintaro merasa kalau ia tidak bertindak secepatnya, maka bukan hanya nyawa Shintaro yang akan melayang, namun nyawa ketiga adik barunya juga akan melayang. Tidak hanya itu, sebagai kakak yang baik, ia juga tidak ingin melihat adiknya dipenjara karena sudah meracuni anggota keluarganya dengan makanan supernya, itupun kalau ia masih hidup. Dan dengan pertimbangan-pertimbangan yang ada, akhirnya otak jenius milik Shintaro bekerja dengan cepat, memberi sebuah rangsangan untuk menggerakan bibir seksinya (Author: Sejenak saya merasa jijik =.=) dan berkata "Lebih baik aku saja deh yang memasak"

"Eh? Sudahlah Nii-Chan, biar aku saja! Kakak tidak usah repot-repot! Memasak kan tugasnya perempuan!" Ucap Momo dengan riang.

Mendengar ucapan Momo tersebut, rasa takut dalam diri Shintaro, semakin menjadi-jadi, ditambah dengan rasa kesal yang tidak terlalu terasa. Tentu dia kesal, harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki terusik dengan ucapan Momo. Memangnya Cuma perempuan yang bisa masak? Laki-laki juga woy! Dan Shintaro akan menunjukannya! Lihat saja!

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja! Kau cukup mengantarkan adik-adik kita ini, dan ikut duduk bersama mereka di ruang makan!" Bentak Shintaro agak keras, lalu segera pergi kedapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

"Ba-baiklah... hati-hati ya Nii-Chan" Ucap Momo dengan lirih, tidak yakin kalau kakaknya itu mendengar ucapannya atau tidak.

Suasana di ruang tamu menjadi tegang. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbicara apa sampai... "Shintaro-Nii kenapa sih? PMS ya?" Yah, sampai bocah bernama Shuuya Kano memecahkan ketegangan tersebut dengan pertanyaan anehnya.

* * *

Buruk. Ini adalah ide yang buruk. Satu-satunya makanan yang pernah Shintaro masak adalah mie instan. Itupun bukan dimasak, melainkan hanya mencelupkan Mie kedalam air panas, tunggu beberapa menit, lalu tuang ke piring. Namun kali ini, ia harus berhadapan dengan sayur-sayuran, Ikan, Daging sapi, dan masih banyak bahan-bahan lain yang bisa dimasak di dalam kulkas. Shintaro bingung harus memasak apa. Tidak, coret itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu, apa yang harus dilakukan dengan semuah bahan makanan tersebut! Arrkh! Kenapa tidak ada buku resep di sini!

Andai saja harga dirinya tidak ikut campur, andai saja masakan Momo tidak sangat buruk, dan andai saja sang Author tidak memasukkan dirinya dalam situasi seperti ini. Harga diri bodoh, Momo Kisaragi bodoh, Author bodoh. (Author: Bah! Kok saya juga kena?! Shintaro: Ada di skrip)

"Em... kelihatannya aku hanya akan membuat telur mata sapi dan tumis kangkung saja" Gumam Shintaro pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengambil sebuah celemek berwarna oranye terang dengan gambar tokoh anime terkenal, Usui Takumi-'Inget umur bu! Malu udah umur 40 tahunan masih berfangirling ria sama tokoh anime!'-Shintaro pun bekerja, mulai dari mempersiapkan bumbu, memotong sayurnya, menyiapkan wajan, Dan Lain Lain. Sedang asik-asiknya Shintaro bekerja di dapur, sebuah suara feminim terdengar di belakangnya "Butuh bantuan, Shintaro-Nii?"

"Hyaah!" Terkejut, Shintaro secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pisau dapur yang dipegangnya.

"Shintaro..Nii?" Lagi-lagi Shintaro mendengar suara feminim itu. Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang secara perlahan, Shintaro melihat kalau suara tersebut berasal dari Tsubomi, yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Hah... ternyata kau... kau ingin membantu?" Tanya Shintaro, memberikan kepastian kalau Tsubomi benar-benar ingin membantu.

"Uh-huh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Tsubomi pada kakak angkatnya.

"Um... bisakah kau membantuku untuk membawa telur-telur yang ada dikulkas? Sekitar... 5 butir saja, dan tolong jika sudah selesai bawakan juga minyak goreng yang ada di lemari kesini" Ucap Shintaro sembari mengambil pisau yang terjatuh, dan kembali memotong sayur kangkungnya.

"Baiklah..." Ucap Tsubomi lalu pergi untuk mengambil telur-telur yang ada di kulkas, dan minyak goreng yang ada di lemari.

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi?" Tanya Tsubomi pada Shintaro.

"Nah, lebih baik kau keruang makan saja, ini biarku selesaikan sendiri" Ucap Shintaro dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tsubomi yang melihat senyum Shintaro, hanya bisa terpesona dan merona, lalu ia pun pergi dengan wajah yang memerah. Setelah Tsubomi pergi, Shintaro pun menyalakan kompornya, dan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, ia pun bergumam agak keras pada dirinya.

"Baiklah... ayo mulai!"

* * *

"Baiklah, makan siang sudah siap" Ucap Shintaro sembari meletakan piring yang sudah terisi oleh telur mata sapi, dan tumis kangkung, dan mangkuk yang berisi nasi di hadapan Shuuya, Kousuke, Momo, dan Tsubomi, lalu mengambil makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"...Kelihatannya biasa saja" Komentar Shuuya.

"Benar" Tambah Momo.

"Keh! Memangnya ini restoran dengan makanan yang terlihat mewah? Sudahlah, makan saja!" Ucap Shintaro, jengkel karena dua orang adiknya mengkritik makanannya hanya dari penampilan saja.

"Baiklah... Itadakimasu!" Ucap semua orang yang ada di ruang makan tersebut. Mengambil telur mata sapi dan tumis kangkungnya, mereka pun mulai memakan masakan Shintaro. Namun, saat lahapan pertama semua orang terdiam, dengan rambut mereka menutupi mata.

"O-oi... kalian kenapa?" Tanya Shintaro yang merasa canggung karena melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Makanan ini..." Ucap Tsubomi.

"Rasanya..." Ucap Kousuke.

"Ra-rasanya?" Tanay Shintaro lagi, khawatir kalau masakan miliknya tidak enak.

"SANGAT ENAAAAAKKK!" Seru semua orang di ruang makan dengan mata berbinar minus Shintaro.

"Hah?"

"Nii-Chan! Ini enak! Benar-benar enak! Lain kali kau harus memasak lagi, ya!" Ucap Momo yang lalu memakan makanannya dengan rakus.

"Um! Aku setuju! Shintaro-Nii harus sering memasak!" Ucap Shuuya yang ikut melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

"E-eh? Benarkah? Masa iya seenak itu?" Ucap Shintaro penasaran.

"Benar Shintaro-Nii! Ini enak! Kalau tidak percaya, cobalah sendiri!" Ucap Kousuke dengan girang, namun tetap makan dengan sopan, tidak seperti Momo dan Shuuya. Table Manner bro!

"Baiklah..." Akhirnya Shintaro pun memakan masakannya sendiri, dan ia terkejut! Ternyata masakannya benar-benar enak! Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berfikir kalau masaknannya akan seenak ini! Rasanya seperti... yah gitu deh! Tidak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata!

"Kalau begini, makanan yang kubuat bila dibandingkan dengan makanan yang kau buat, bisa di ibaratkan sebagai Surga dan Neraka, Momo!" Ucap Shintaro, yang mengikuti tingkah Shuuya dan Momo, melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

"Biasanya aku akan membantah, tapi kali ini, aku setuju denganmu!" Ucap Momo yang masih sibuk dengan makananannya.

Sementara itu, Tsubomi yang dari tadi melahap makanannya dengan lamban, tiba-tiba muncul rona berwarna kemerahan di pipinya. "Masakan... Shintaro-Nii..." Gumamnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, kehidupan di kediaman Kisaragi, tidak pernah sunyi lagi.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Oh ya, untuk nama panggilan Kano, Seto sama Kido yang saya ubah jadi Shuuya, Kousuke, sama Tsubomi itu karena di wikinya nama Kano, Seto, sama Kido itu nama belakang mereka, sedangkan Shuuya, Kousuke sama Tsubomi itu nama depannya, Cuma mereka dipanggil memakai nama belakang mereka. Tapi di fic ini, mereka bakal di panggil sama nama depan mereka.**

**Dan untuk pairing, maaf untuk pecinta HaruTaka, KanoKido, SetoMarry dan ShinAya, pairing nya bakal kubuat BEDA. Jadi, pairnya itu KidoSHinMarry, KanoMomo, HaruAya, HibiHiyo, sama SetoTaka. Sekali lagi maaf!**

**Oh, dan karena ini AU, mungkin ada beberapa karakter yang kuubah sedikit sifatnya. Kuroha juga gak bakal berperan banyak di fic ini, karena antagonisnya bukan Kuroha melainkan orang lain. Tenang, orang lainnya bukan Azami ataupun OC kok.**

**Dan ingat! Berikan kritikan dan saran anda dengan cara Read 'n Review, agar saya bisa tahu salah saya dalam penulisan cerita ini dimana, dan agar saya tahu apakah anda suka dengan fic ini atau tidak.**

**Akhir kata! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wew, ternyata cukup banyak juga yang suka fic ini ._.**

**Baiklah, ayo mulai chapter 2! ._./**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days/Mekaku City Actors bukan punya saya ._.v**

**Warn: Mungkin banyak typo bersebaran, pair bukanlah pair yang anda harapkan, bahasa gak sesuai EYD.**

* * *

_Kediaman Kisaragi_

Setelah acara makan siang mereka, Shuuya dan Kousuke berkelana mengelilingi rumah baru mereka, sekaligus melihat-lihat dimana letak ruangan-ruangan penting, seperti toilet dan kamar mandi, Momo di telfon oleh agensinya untuk datang ke studio, latihan sebelum konser gituh. Dan sekarang, di ruang tengah, Shintaro sedang asik-asiknya bermain game Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 menggunakan karakter Vergil, Deadpool, dan Spider-Man. Sementara itu, kedua telinga Shintaro tersumbat oleh dua buah earphone yang tersambung ke Iphone miliknya, yang sekarang sedang memainkan lagu Lost Time Memory yang dibawakan oleh karakter vocaloid favoritnya, IA dengan volume maximal. Saking asiknya bermain dan mendengarkan lagu, ia tidak sadar bahwa si kecil Tsubomi sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali. Kesal karena kakaknya tidak menjawab panggilannya, ia melakukan yang semua loli heroine lakukan ketika kesal. Menggigit salah satu bagian tubuh sang tokoh utama, atau dalam cerita ini, disebut sebagai Shintaro Kisaragi. Dan bagian yang digigit adalah pipi kanan Shintaro.

"Gyaaa! Sakit! Sakit! Aku menyerah!" Mendegar ucapan Shintaro yang penuh kesakitan, Tsubomi pun melepaskan gigitan mautnya, dan menatap tajam ke arah Shintaro, sementara Shintaro hanya menatap balik Tsubomi dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa menggigit pipiku?" Ucap Shintaro jengkel. Tsubomi lalu berjalan ke arah Shintaro dan melepas salah satu earphonenya.

"Salahmu tidak menjawab saat aku panggil" Ucap Tsubomi dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Memang harus pipiku harus digigit segala? Kau bisa menepuk bahuku kan?"

"Sudah kulakukan" Ucap Tsubomi dengan nada datar, sementara Shintaro menatap wajah Tsubomi dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Um... menggoyangkan tubuhku?"

"Sudah"

"Err... Bertepuk tangan?"

"Sudah, Shintaro-Nii"

"Bagaimana kalau melepas earphone yang menyumbat telingaku?"

...

...

...

"Aku... belum memikirkannya" Ucap Tsubomi dengan wajah yang merona. Melihat wajah merona Tsubomi, Shintaro pun menyeringai lebar.

"Hee~ jadi Tsubomi kecil belum memekirkan cara tersebut ya~? Dan apa ini? Tsubomi kecil merona karena malu~ Aww~ Imutnya~" Ejek Shintaro, masih dengan seringai lebarnya. Mendengar ejekan dari kakak angkatnya, sekaligus melihat seringai lebar di wajahnya, wajah Tsubomi kembali memerah, dengan ekspresi malu bercampur dengan marah. Hal yang Tsubomi lakukan berikutnya adalah...

KRAUP!

...Menggigit tangan kanan Shintaro.

"GAAAH! Sakit! Sakit!" Ucap Shintaro dengan nanda penuh kesakitan... lagi. Dan Tsubomi juga melepaskan gigitannya...lagi.

"Memang ada apa sih memanggilku segala?" Ucap Shintaro sambil mengelus-elus tangan yang digigit oleh Tsubomi.

"Ada pesan dari Ibu, nih baca" Ucap Tsubomi sambil memberikan Handphone miliknya ke Shinta- Eh tunggu, kapan Tsubomi punya HP?!

"He? Benarkah, coba sini aku baca" Ucap Shintaro, dan membaca pesan tersebut. Kira-kira, isi pesan tersebut itu seperti ini:

'Shintaro, tolong belikan pakaian untuk 3 adik barumu, tadi Ibu lupa untuk membelikan mereka pakaian. Ibu sudah meninggalkan uang 20000¥ di atas kasur Ibu, gunakan dengan baik, dan ingat, hati-hati di jalan, karena sekarang tanggal 15 Agustus. Jangan sampai tertabrak oleh truck atau kejatuhan besi untuk membuat bangunan'

Membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Ibunya, Shintaro pun memasang wajah penuh keheranan. Kenapa Ibunya meninggalkan uang sebanyak itu, dan apa hubungannya 15 Agustus dengan tertabark truck atau kejatuhan besi bangunan? Dasar Ibu-Ibu aneh, kebanyakan nonton anime. Eh tapi tunggu, membeli baju itu berarti harus ke Mall, dan biasanya di dalam Mall ada...

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo berangkat" Ucap Shintaro antusias. Sementara itu, Shuuya dan Kousuke yang baru datang keheranan dengan tatapan penuh ambisi yang dimiliki oleh Shintaro.

"Shintaro-Nii kenapa?" Tanya Kousuke.

"Entahlah, saat kuperlihatkan pesan Ibu ke Shintaro-Nii, dia menjadi seperti ini" Ucap Tsubomi.

"Aku disuruh pergi ke Mall untuk membeli pakaian untuk kalian. Ada yang mau ikut?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Hmm... tidak ah~ lebih baik aku bermain Xbox 360 milik Kak Shintaro saja~ tapi tolong titip S.H.F. Kamen Rider Ouja Survive ya~" Ucap Shuuya, yang segera meluncur untuk bermain Xbox 360 milik Shintaro.

"Ah... tidak, aku masih mau menjelajahi halaman belakang, titip Gunpla GN-011 Harute Gundam, sama beberapa snack ya!" Ucap Kousuke yang langsung lari kehalaman belakang.

"Aku ikut" Ucap Tsubomi.

"Hm... baiklah, ayo" Ucap Shintaro, yang pergi ke kamar Ibunya untuk mengambil uang, lalu akhirnya pergi ke Mall

* * *

_Di Jalan_

"...Shintaro-Nii, ayo cepat" Ucap Tsubomi yang sudah berada jauh didepan kakaknya.

Ya, Shintaro Kisaragi, saat ini sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke tempat bernama Mall dengan ranting yang dijadikan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya, yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan kesadaran. Dasar jalan raya sialan, kenapa kau harus terasa sangat panas?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau fisik Shintaro itu sangat lemah, bahkan satu kali pukulan dari anak yang seumuran dapat menyebabkan cedera parah pada tubuhnya! Dasar musim panas kejam! Tapi tidak apa-apa, Shintaro akan melalui semua rintangan ini, hanya untuk satu tujuan... MALL!

* * *

_Mall_

AH~ Mall, benar-benar tempat yang indah, AC dimana-mana, pakaian bagus dimana-mana, dan... Soda dimana-mana. Benar, tujuan Shintaro pergi ke Mall ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk membeli minuman kesayangannya, soda. Itulah yang utama, yang lain urusannya setelah soda. Akhirnya, dengan wajah yang sumringah, Shintaro memborong semua soda yang ada, mulai dari yang kalengan sampai yang botol besar. Akhirnya, setelah memborong soda yang ada, ia pun pergi untuk membeli Gunpla dan S.H.F yang sudah di pesan oleh Kousuke dan Shuuya, sementara Tsubomi hanya mengikuti Shintaro saja. Akhirnya, setelah mendapatkan Gunpla dan S.H.F yang sudah di pesan oleh Shuuya dan Kousuke, Shintaro dan Tsubomi pergi berburu pakaian.

"Shintaro-Nii, memang sudah tahu ukuran baju untuk Shuuya dan Kousuke?" Tanya Tsubomi pada Shintaro.

"Ya, sudah bisa ku kalkulasikan berapa ukuran mereka" Ucap Shintaro pada Tsubomi, sekaligus mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Shuuya, Kousuke, dan Tsubomi.

"Kalkulasikan?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

-Line break-

_Kediaman Kisaragi_

"Waahh! S.H.F dan pakaian baru!" Ucap Shuuya kegirangan.

"Gunplaku!" Ucap Kousuke yang langsung memeluk Gunplanya.

"Hei sudah, kalian coba pakainnya saja dulu, kau juga Tsubomi" Ucap Shintaro sembari meminum soda kesayangannya.

"Baiklah Shintaro-Nii!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

12 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"Eh, ukuran bajunya pas! Celananya juga!" Ucap Shuuya yang memakai kaos hitam bergambar topeng kitsune berwarna putih dan celana pendek warna coklat.

"Eh, Iya! Kok Shintaro-Nii bisa tahu ukuran kita?" Ucap Kousuke yang memakai kaos hijau muda polos dengan celana pendek warna putih.

"Tentu! Siapa dulu, Shintaro Kisaragi!" Ucap Shintaro yang membanggakan dirinya.

"Eh, Tsubomi mana?" Tanya Kousuke.

"A-aku disini..." Ucap suara feminim yang ada di balik pintu kamar Shintaro. Mendengar suara feminim tersebut, Shintaro dan kedua adik laki-lakinya mengahadap ke arah kamar Shintaro, dimana kepala Tsubomi muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Eh, kenapa tidak keluar, ayo cepat sini" Ucap Shintaro.

"A-aku disini saja..." Ucap Tsubomi, masih dengan wajah meronanya.

"Ah~ sudahlah Tsubomi! Ayo keluar!" Ucap Shuuya yang menarik Tsubomi untuk keluar dari kamar Shintaro. Belum sempat Tsubomi protes, ia sudah keluar dari kamar Shintaro duluan, menampilkan Tsubomi yang berbalut mini-dress berenda warna hitam semata kaki.

Kousuke dan Shuuya cengo melihat Tsubomi, Shintaro hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dan Tsubomi yang karena merasa malu, memainkan dressnya dengan jari-jemari mungil miliknya.

"Ternyata benar, itu pas untukmu" Ucap Shintaro yang sedang memberikan sesuatu yang jarang ia berikan. Senyuman yang mempesona.

"Aah! A-anu... em... err..." Tentunya saja senyuman Shintaro tersebut berdampak buruk pada Tsubomi, jantungnya yang tadi berdegup dengan interval 10 detik, sekarang berdegup dengan interval 0,10 detik.

"Bagaimana Shintaro-Nii bisa tahu ukuran Tsubomi?" Tanya Kousuke.

"Jangan-jangan! Selama kalian di Mall, Shintaro-Nii telah menggerayangi tubuh Tsubomi lagi!" Ucap Shuuya dengan dramatisnya.

Mendengar Ucapan Shuuya tersebut, wajah Tsubomi menjadi semakin merah, wajah Shintaro menjadi pucat, dan wajah Kousuke sedang mengekspresikan kebingungannya.

"Shuuya! Dari mana kamu belajar bahasa itu! Dan juga, tidak mungkin kakakmu ini menggerayangi tubuh Tsubomi yang suci itu!" Ucap Shintaro, penuh dengan amarah.

"Menggerayangi it u apasih?" Tanya Kousuke dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Kousukeeee!"

Sementara kekacauan sedang berlangsung, Tsubomi sedang membayangkan hal yang sudah dikatakan oleh Shuuya, namun dengan versi dirinya yang sudah berumur 18 tahun, dan Shintaro yang berumur 22 tahun. Ya... Yang di bayangkan oleh Tsubomi adalah tubuhnya yang berumur 18 tahun... dengan ganasnya digerayangi oleh Shintaro... yang berumur 22 tahun... di dalam kamar pribadi mereka berdua...

"Ehehehe..." Tawa Tsubomi dengan wajah merona dan air liur yang hampir menetes, sementara dibelakangnya, sebuah kejar-kejaran besar sedang terjadi, dengan Shintaro yang membawa lap bekas, dan Shuuya yang lari sambil tertawa jahat.

Baru setengah hari di kediaman Kisaragi, masa-masa damai Shintaro sudah direnggut oleh Shuuya, dan Tsubomi berubah menjadi seorang yang pervert...

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**Maaf kalau ini gak terlalu memuaskan kalian, soalnya saya buat nya buru-buru, tanggal 14 mau kemah sih. Dan ya, Tsubomi berubah jadi orang yang Perv. Tapi tenang, Tsubomi Cuma jadi pervert hanya jika kagi membayangkan Shintaro. Yasudah, ingat berikan Review kalian, supaya saya tahu kesalahan saya dalam menulis cerita ini dimana.**

**Akhir kata, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya sudah kembali dari perkemahan!**

**Terimakasih yang kemarin telah mendoakan saya agar saya sehat-sehat saja di perkemaahan (Itupun kalau ada yang ingin mendoakan saya di website ini ._.), terima kasih juga untuk Flandre Red Scarlet karena sudah memberikan saya nasihat supaya saya bersenang-senang di perkemahaan. Dan untuk Kegi Springfield, silahkan anda gambar, tolong beritahu saya kalau sudah selesai.**

**Baiklah, ayo mulai chapter 3! ._./**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days/Mekaku City Actors bukan punya saya ._.v**

**Warn: Mungkin banyak typo bersebaran, pair bukanlah pair yang anda harapkan, bahasa gak sesuai EYD.**

* * *

_Kediaman Kisaragi_

Sore hari, waktu yang benar-benar tepat untuk bersantai, entah itu bersama keluarga, atau bersama teman dan sahabat. Namun tidak untuk Shintaro. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di kamar, ditemani oleh sekaleng soda dan sebuah alunan musik klasik, yang berasal dari komputer miliknya, sekaligus duduk di kursi miliknya, dengan tangan yang sibuk menekan tuts-tuts yang ada di keyboard komputernya. Entah apa yang ia tulis, tapi Shintaro sedang benar-benar menghayatinya. Ditengah-tengah kegiatan menulisnya, Kousuke, bocah yang termuda dari komplotannya datang menghampiri Shintaro.

"Shintaro-Nii..." Kousuke memanggil Shintaro, sekaligus membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Shintaro yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kosuke balas tanya kepada Shintaro

"Hmm, Silahkan" Jawab Shintaro, yang berhenti sebentar untuk meminum soda miliknya.

"Sodomi itu apasih?" Tanya Kousuke dengan wajah polos.

PFFFFTT-! Kira kira begitulah suara yang dihasilkan saat soda yang ada di dalam mulut Shintaro menyembur keluar lewat mulutnya. Untung saja tidak mengenai komputernya. Setelah ia selesai membuang semua sisa soda yang ada dalam mulutnya-Oke, sebagian dibuang, sebagian lagi ditelan, mubazir kalau dibuang semua-Shintaro menatap ke arah Kousuke dengan pandangan horror dan muka pucat pasi layaknya mayat yang mati karena di tabrak lari oleh mobil Ferrari.

"Maaf, bisa diulangi lagi tidak? Nii-San mu ini tidak yakin kalau ia mendengar apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Otouto terkecilnya" Ucap Shintaro untuk meyakinkan, kalau apa yang ia dengar itu benar. Walaupun harapan Shintaro, apa yang diucapkan oleh Kousuke itu hanyalah karena kesalahan kupingnya saja.

"Um, Sodomi itu apasih?" Ulang Kousuke, masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Harapan Shintaro pupus seketika.

"Sebelumnya, Nii-San mu ini ingin tahu, darimana kamu mendapatkan kata-kata itu? Apakah dari berita di TV? Atau kau mengetahuinya dari sebuah buku?" Tanya Shintaro, sementara respon yang ia dapatkan hanyalah gelengan kepala dari Kousuke. "Lalu kamu mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanya Shintaro lagi.

"Dari Shuuya" Ucap Kousuke dengan singkat.

Shuuya... bocah berambut pirang yang suka usil itu... darimana dia tahu istilah-istilah seperti Sodomi? Apa jangan selama di panti asuhan ia selalu membaca majalah-majalah dewasa?! Atau mungkin ia bergaul dengan anak-anak yang kurang ajar?! Jangan-jangan ia tahu dari orang dewasa yang asal ceplos sana ceplos sini lagi! ...Oke, Shintaro sudah mulai paranoid sendiri. Lagipula, masalah Shuuya bisa di atasi lain kali, yang lebih penting...

Shintaro melirik ke arah Kousuke. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan, apa itu Sodomi?! Apa yang harus ia katakan?! Masa ia harus mengatakan 'Sodomi adalah proses penetrasi alat kelamin laki-laki pada lubang pantat seseorang, entah itu lelaki ataupun perempuan' masa begitu?! Kan tidak elit! Ayo Shintaro, berfikir! Gunakan otakmu untuk berfikir! Putar semua roda gerigi yang ada di otak sialan mu itu, ayo!

"Um... kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa itu Sodomi?"

"Uh-huh!" Angguk Kousuke dengan wajah yang antusias.

"Baiklah... Arti Sodomi..."

"Arti Sodomi..." Kousuke semakin antusias, readers!

"...Akan kuberi tahu ketika kamu sudah besar" Ucap Shintaro, sementara Kousuke hanya bisa ber-facefault ria.

"Gaaaah! Shintaro-Nii licik!" Ucap Kousuke sembari mengayunkan tangannya di udara.

"Hei, sudahlah. Apa sakitnya sih menunggu?" Ucap Shintaro.

"Tapi... akukan ingin tahu..." Ucap Kousuke, lengkap dengan wajah cemberutnya yang bikin gemes.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau melupakan percakapan ini, dan pergi ke depan, lalu besok ku antar kau ke taman bermain, mau tidak?" Tawar Shintaro dan Kousuke yang mendengar kata taman bermain langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, dari cemberut menjadi tersenyum lebar.

"Taman Bermain? Hontou?!" Tanya Kousuke dengan antusias...lagi.

"Iya-iya, sudah sana, pergi kedepan dan bermainlah dengan saudara-saudarimu" Ucap Shintaro.

"Yaaay! Taman bermain! Taman bermain!" Seru Kousuke, sembari berlari keluar untuk bermain dengan Tsubomi dan Shuuya.

Akhirnya Shintaro bisa menyendiri lagi. Namun tetap saja, kasus tentang Shuuya Kisaragi ini harus di tindak lebih lanjut!

"...Shuuya Kisaragi... Kisaragi... ya...?" Gumam Shintaro pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar juga, walaupun ketiga adik adopsinya itu baru datang dan masuk kedalam keluarganya pagi ini, Shintaro merasa kalau nama belakang Kisaragi itu pas untuk mereka. Kousuke Kisaragi, Shuuya Kisaragi, Tsubomi Kisaragi nama-nama itu entah kenapa terasa pas di lidah Shintaro. Terutama Tsubomi, entah kenapa kalau ia menyebut nama Tsubomi dengan nama belakang Kisaragi, ada sebuah sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya. Rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya, atau bahkan, terkadang ia juga merasa perutnya seperti di jungkir balikan, wajahnya juga agak memanas kalau ia menyebut Tsubomi dengan marga Kisaragi. Rasanya seperti... ia telah menikah dengan Tsubomi, adik angkatnya sendiri.

Apakah ini adalah tanda-tanda kalau Shintaro telah jatuh cinta pada Tsubomi? Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Umur Shintaro itu 4 tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan umur Tsubomi, Ia juga baru mengenal Tsubomi selama kurang dari setengah hari, dan lagi Tsubomi itu adalah adiknya sendiri, walapun bukan adik kandung dan tidak ada hubungan darah, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri, iya kan? Jadi, mustahilkan, kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Tsubomi? Mustahil kan?!

"Tsubomi... Kisaragi..." Nah, sensasi itu entah kenapa muncul lagi. Shintaro mungkin tidak tahu kenapa, namun ia akan menikmati sensasi ini sebisa mungkin. Setidaknya sampai Tsubomi tumbuh menjadi remaja yang mandiri, mempunyai pacar, dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan pasangannya.

...

...

...

Entah kenapa memikirkan Tsubomi menikahi seorang pria tak dikenal membawa perasaan tidak enak pada dirinya. Rasanya... ia tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Tsubomi. Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa memikirkan kalau Tsubomi, pada suatu saat akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan menikahi pria asing membuatnya menjadi sangat possesive terhadap Tsubomi?

"Ash! Sudahlah! Tak usah dipikirkan dulu! Aku masih harus menggarap pekerjaanku ini!" Ucap Shintaro pada dirinya sendiri, dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang ia mulai, sekaligus mengalihkan pikirannya dari gambaran Tsubomi yang berambut panjang dan mengenakan wedding dress... sementara disamping Tsubomi, adalah dirinya sendiri, Shintaro Kisaragi, yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan dasi hitam, di atas altar pernikahan.

* * *

Malamnya, semua orang di kediaman Kisaragi berkumpul di ruang makan-kecuali Momo tentunya-sambil menunggu masakan dari Ibu Shintaro matang. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu, ada yang bermain sulap kartu(Shuuya dan Kousuke), ada yang membaca buku(Tsubomi) dan ada pula yang hanya mendengarkan musik lewat earphones(Shintaro).

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya masakan milik Ibu Shintaro pun matang, dan siap di santap. Tentunya, setelah ia meletakan semua piringnya di meja makan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan, jangan lupa mengucap syukur ya?" Ucap Ibu Shintaro.

""ITADAKIMA~SU"" dan setelah semuanya mengucapkan Itadakimasu, mereka langsung memakan makan malam mereka dengan rakus. Oke, Cuma Shuuya saja yang memakan makannannya dengan rakus, sementara Ibu Shintaro, Shintaro, Kousuke dan Tsubomi memakan makanannya dengan sopan. Ingat! Tabble manner!

* * *

Setelah acara makan malam sekeluarga mereka, Shintaro tiduran di kamarnya, Ibunya sedang menonton TV, ingin melihat J-Drama kesayangannya, Kousuke, Tsubomi dan Shuuya tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Mengapa Shintaro belum tidur, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dalam hati kalian, iya kan? Alasannya adalah, karena Shintaro masih memikirkan, mengapa sensasi-sensasi aneh tersebut bisa muncul setiap Shintaro mengucapkan nama Tsubomi dengan marga Kisaragi. Belum sempat memikirkannya lebih jauh, Shintaro menangkap sosok mungil berambut hijau dengan piyamanya yang berwarna pink.

"Shintaro-Nii... boleh tidak aku tidur disini?" Tanya Tsubomi pada Shintaro.

"Loh, memang ada apa dengan kamarmu? Apa kau takut tidur sendirian?" Tanya Shintaro, sementara Tsubomi hanya menundukan kepalanya sembari ber-blushing ria.

Melihat tingkah laku Tsubomi tersebut, Shintaro merasa kebingungan, namun beberapa menit kemudian, ia menampar mukanya sendiri dengan tangan kananannya atau yang orang-orang sebut dengan bahasa gaul nan kerennya, Facepalm. Tentu saja Tsubomi takut gelap! Ia baru berumur sepuluh tahun! Bodohnya dirimu Shintaroo!

"Baiklah, kau tidur di kasur, aku akan mengambil futon yang ada di lemari" Ucap Shintaro seraya beranjak dari kasurnya, dan pergi menuju lemari untuk mengambil futon. Namun, sesaat setelah Shintaro membuka lemarinya, tangan mungil Tsubomi sudah mengambil futonnya terlebih dahulu, lalu dengan kekuatan yang benar-benar super dan inhuman, Tsubomi melempar futon milik Shintaro keluar jendela, yang entah kenapa mengarah tepat pada tong sampah di sebrang jalan.

"Tidak ada futon di lemari, Shintaro-Nii" Ucap Tsubomi.

"Engg... Tapi Tsubomi-Chan, futonnya baru saja kau lempar" Ucap Shintaro, yang secara tidak sadar memberikan imbuhan –Chan di belakang nama Tsubomi.

"Tidak ada futon di lemari, Shintaro-Nii" Ucap Tsubomi lagi.

"Tapi... Futonnya..."

"Tidak ada futon di lemari"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak. Ada. Futon. Di. Lemari. Mengerti. Shintaro-Nii?" Ucap Tsubomi sembari memberi penekanan pada setiap kata, dtambah dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar, dan aura-aura gelap yang menyelimuti dirinya.

...

...

...

"Yes, Ma'am" Ucap Shintaro.

Ternyata, Tsubomi bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan bila situasi dan kondisi sedang mendukung.

"Jadi... Kau mau tidur bersamaku di kasur?" Tanya Shintaro dengan ragu pada Tsubomi. Sementara Tsubomi hanya mengganggukan kepalanya, memberikan jawaban 'iya' pada pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Shintaro. Sedangkan Shintaro hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo tidur" ucap Shintaro yang langsung menuju ke kasurnya, yang di ikuti oleh Tsubomi.

Setelah mereka berdua sudah sampai kasur, mereka langsung menjatuhkan badan mereka ke kasur tersebut, dengan Shintaro yang mengambil sisi kiri kasur, dan Tsubomi yang mengambil sisi kanan kasur.

"Oyasumi, Shintaro-Nii" Ucap Tsubomi yang memejamkan matanya.

"Hn, Oyasumi" Ucap Shintaro.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun Shintaro masih belum tidur. Ia sibuk menatap wajah imut milik Tsubomi, dengan matanya yang terpejam. Shintaro lalu melihat kalau Tsubomi tidak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia langsung menyelimuti tubuh mungil Tsubomi, dan mengecup kening Tsubomi sebagai pengantar tidur, lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan ikut tidur. Ia tidak sadar bahwa kedua pipi Tsubomi, berubah warna menjadi kemerah-merahan karena merona.

* * *

Paginya, Shintaro bangun terlebih dahulu. Namun, sesuatu menghambatnya saat ia ingin bangun dari tempat tidur dan sesuatu itu adalah tangan mungil milik Tsubomi. Dan mau tidak mau, ia harus pasrah menunggu Tsubomi untuk bangun terlebih dahulu. Dan selama itu juga, yang bisa Shintaro lakukan adalah menatap wajah tidur milik Tsubomi yang imutnya bukan main. Yah, melihat wajah milik Tsubomi yang penuh akan kedamaian, membuat otot-otot yang ada di bagian bibir tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Namun tetap saja, sebagus apapun hal itu, kalau di kediaman Kisaragi yang sekarang, akan hancur dalam beberapa menit.

"Shintaro-Nii... tak kusangka..." Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu kamar Shintaro. Dengan mati-matian, Shintaro berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di pintu kamarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Shuuya sedang berdiri mematung di pintu kamar miliknya.

"S-Shuuya...?"

"Tak kusangka, Shintaro-Nii itu pedofil!" Ucap Shuuya sembari menunjuk ke arah Shintaro.

"T-Tidak! Ini salah paham!"

"Tunggu sampai aku katakan ini pada Kaa-San!" Ucap Shuuya yang langsung lari entah kemana.

"Hei! Tunggu! Shuuya! Ini semua salah paham! Shuuya! Oi!" Berkali-kali Shintaro memanggil Shuuya, namun apa daya, Shuuya sudah berjarak sangat jauh dari pandangannya, jadi mungkin ia tidak mendengar panggilan Shintaro, atau memamng sengaja tidak mendengar.

Yah, begitulah pagi yang dijalani oleh Shintaro Kisaragi.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**Gimana? Baguskah? Oh, dan sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk Flandre Red Scarlet karena telah mendoakan saya agar bisa bersenang-senang di perkemahan. Untuk yang review tapi tidak saya balas, jangan nangis lah, karena itu adalah style milik saya. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, Shintaro sedang dalam tahap Penolakan, yaitu tahap dimana seseorang berusaha menolak sesuatu dengan alasan-alasan yang logis (Sumber: Otak Saya). Oh iya, yang mengharapkan Ayano datang, tolong sabar, masih ada 1-2 chapter lagi, baru saya mulai cerita di lingkungan sekolah. Yasudah, seperti biasa, review agar saya tahu dimana kesalahan saya dalam penulisan cerita ini.**

**Akhir kata, Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo~ Para penghuni Fandom ini~**

**Kliatannya saya bakal libur untuk 2 minggu deh ._. habis satu-satunya waktu saya bisa upload fanfic itu Cuma pas lagi di sekolahan, karena disitu ada Wi-Fi nya, sementara saya gak punya modem ._.**

**Baiklah, ayo mulai chapter 4! ._./**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days/Mekaku City Actors bukan punya saya ._.v**

**Warn: Mungkin banyak typo bersebaran, pair bukanlah pair yang anda harapkan, bahasa gak sesuai EYD.**

* * *

_Kediaman Kisaragi_

Bisa kita lihat, Shintaro yang memakai baju merah lengan panjang dengan tulisan 'Soda Addict' berwarna hitam di bagian depan dan belakang baju dan celana training panjang berwarna hitam sedang duduk seiza di lantai ruang tamu, sementara Ibunya yang memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna pink dan rok panjang berwarna biru sedang duduk di sofa di hadapan Shintaro, sementara ketiga adik angkatnya yang masih memakai piyama hanya duduk diam di sisi sang Ibu.

"Shintaro Kisaragai... apakah kamu tahu alasan mengapa kau di panggil kemari, dan Ibu suruh duduk seiza?" Tanya sang Ibu pada Shintaro, sementara Shintaro yang terlalu takut dengan Ibunya hanya bisa menunduk dan diam.

"Ibu tanya sekali lagi... apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu sehingga Ibu memanggilmu dan menyuruhmu untuk duduk seiza seperti itu?"

"T-tahu... Ibu..." Jawab Shintaro dengan suara gemetar.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa?" Tanya Ibunya lagi.

"Aku dipanggil kesini... karena aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya pada Tsubomi..." Ucap Shintaro pada Ibunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu mengapa ia dipanggil kemari dan di suruh seiza oleh ibunya, namun ia tahu ini adalah ulah Shuuya yang memberitahukan pada Ibunya kalau ia dan Tsubomi tidur di ranjang yang sama. Entah bagaimana Shuuya mengatakannya, mungkin ia dituduh memaksa Tsubomi melakukan 'adegan ranjang' dengan dirinya, atau mungkin Shuuya bilang kepada Ibunya kalau Tsubomi telah diberi obat tidur oleh Shintaro saat Tsubomi ingin meminta air minum, lalu saat Tsubomi tidur Shintaro mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Intinya, pasti Shuuya telah memberi tahu Ibunya kalau Shintaro telah 'menodai' Tsubomi.

"Bukan tahu!" Bentak Ibunya dengan keras. "Kamu Ibu panggil kesini karena kamu tidak membangunkan Ibu saat box office movie sedang berlangsuuung!" Lanjut Ibunya.

"Hah?" Ucap Shintaro kebingungan.

"Padahal kemarin Pacific Rim sedang ditayangkan ulang pada pukul 23.30 WJS (Waktu Jepang Setempat)! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan Ibuuu!" Bentak Ibunya lagi.

"Tunggu, tunggu, jadi aku dipanggil kesini dan di suruh seiza hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?! Bukan karena aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada Tsubomi?!" Tanya Shintaro dengan nada suara yang di tinggikan.

"Sepele? SEPELE?! Hal tersebut tidaklah sepele Shintaro! Ibukan ingin melihat lagi robot-robot yang akan menghabisi para Kaijuu!"

"Tidak, dilihat dari sisi manapun, aku dipanggil dan dihukum untuk duduk seiza karena hal sepele, lagipula Ibukan sudah dewasa, jangan lihat robot-robotan terus, mending liat Stand Up Comedy yang di Indonesia Bu, orangnya kan lucu-lucu" Ucap Shintaro yang sekaligus mempromosikan acara TV yang ada di Indonesia dengan nada datar

"**JADI KAMU MENANTANG IBU?!"** Ucap sang Ibu dengan aura-aura hitam yang menyelimuti dirinya, disertai suara yang menyerupai iblis, kau tahulah suara-suara yang suaranya berubah, sperti ada dua orang yang mengatakannya pada waktu yang bersamaan, gitu loh.

"Gomenasai! Haha-Ue!" Ucap Shintaro sembari berdogeza ria.

"Nah begitu,Ibu harap kedepannya kamu bisa membangunkan Ibu jika ada acara TV yang bagus, kalau tidak **IBU AKAN MEMBUANG KOMPUTERMU KE TEMPAT PEMBUANGAN AKHIR, MENGERTI?!"**

"YES! YOUR MAJESTY!" Ucap Shintaro yang melakukan hormat sambil berdogeza, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu ibu ingin kekamar dulu~ Ibu masih harus melihat film Godzilla 2014 yang rilis 16 may kemarin~" Ucap sang ibu yang pergi kekamar sembari bersenandung ria.

Sementara itu, Shintaro masih terus berdogeza, sampai ia mendengar suara pintu kamar Ibunya yang ditutup. Setelah bangkit dari posisi dogezanya, Shintaro langsung menatap ke arah Shuuya dan bertanya "Kau tidak memberitahu tentang diriku yang tidur bersama Tsubomi-Chan?" Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Shintaro tersebut, Shuuya hanya bisa memasang wajah (sok) polos.

"Apa maksudmu Shintaro-Nii?" Ucap Shuuya yang masih memasang wajah (sok) polosnya.

"Ya maksudku kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan tentang kejadian tadi pagi? Yang aku tidur bersama dengan Tsubomi-Chan itu loh!" Ucap Shintaro.

"Hah? Memang kenapa dengan tidur bersama Tsubomi? Walaupun berbeda jenis kelamin, Kakak-Adik kan boleh-boleh saja tidur bersama, Shintaro-Nii bagaimana sih? Hal seperti itu saja tidak tahu, dasar payah" Ucap Shuuya yang mengembankan senyum yang mengejek di wajahnya pada Shintaro.

...Oke cukup sudah, mana Katana?! Wakizashi?! Kapak atau benda tajam lainya?! Ingin sekali rasanya Shintaro menebas leher bocah tengil satu ini! Tidak, menebas leher bocah ini masih kurang memuaskan, harusnya Shuuya direbus secara perlahan di tungku api yang panas. Tinggal tambahkan beberapa sayur, dan sup Shuuya's Special siap dihidangkan.

...

...

...

Entah kenapa sekarang Shintaro merasa menjadi seseorang yang kanibal. Namun tetap saja! Si bocah tengil ini harus diberi sebuah pelajaran! Entah itu secara fisik maupun mental, pokoknya bocah bernama Shuuya Kisaragi harus dihukum! Terkutuklah engkau wahai orang yang telah melahirkan Shuuya!

"Hah... ya sudahlah, Kousuke, katanya kau ingin ke taman bermain kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke sana?" Ucap Shintaro pada Kousuke sembari memijit keningnya karena ulah seseorang yang dulunya bernama Shuuya Kano tersebut. Yah, untuk sementara masalah Shuuya ia pendam untuk waktu yang akan datang.

"Eh? Sekarang? Benarkah?" Ucap Kousuke yang menunjukan ke antusiasan miliknya.

"Iya, sudah sana cepat ganti bajumu"

"Yay! Tunggu sebentar ya, Onii-Chan! Aku akan segera kembali!" Ucap Kousuke yang segera berlari menuju ke kamar miliknya dan Shuuya untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Kalian mau ikut dengan kami, Shuuya? Tsubomi-Chan?" Tanya Shintaro pada kedua adik angkatnya tersebut. Reaksi yang ia dapat pun berbeda, Shuuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Tsubomi hanya menunduk dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kira-kira kenapa ya?

"Aku tidak ikut, lebih baik aku disini saja menunggu kepulangan dari Momo-Nee, siapa tahu ia kelelahan dan butuh seseorang untuk memberinya sebuah pijatan yang mantab" Ucap Shuuya yang mengacungkan jempolnya pada Shintaro.

"Baiklah, Kalau kau bagaimana Tsubomi-Chan? Mau ikut?"

"Ah, em... boleh saja... aku akan ke kamar untuk mengganti bajuku" Ucap Tsubomi dengan wajah yang masih dipenuhi oleh semburat merah. Melihat wajah Tsubomi yang memerah tersebut, rasa khawatir mulai muncul di dalam diri Shintaro.

"Tsubomi-Chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah semua tuh" Ucap Shintaro yang langsung menempelkan keningnya ke kening Tsubomi, sementara mulut mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Tsubomi yang merasakan nafas hangat milik Shintaro menjadi semakin merona dan membuat wajahnya memanas, sementara Shintaro yang merasakan kalau suhu tubuh milik Tsubomi memanas malah menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Kau panas Tsubomi-Chan! Apa benar kau mau ikut? Kau tidak sakit kan, Tsubomi-Chan?"

"A-" BUAAAAAAK! Nah, ini adalah sound effect yang dihasilkan saat Tsubomi berhasil melayangkan uppercut penuh cinta miliknya ke wajah Shintaro. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa! Dasar Shintaro-Nii Baka!" Ucap Tsubomi yang langsung pergi dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"A-aduh... kenapa sih? Apa salahku sehingga aku sudah di tindas oleh dua orang wanita di pagi yang cerah ini?" Tanya Shintaro pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengingat perlakuan Ibunya dan Tsubomi.

* * *

Taman bermain, taman dengan banyak wahana bermain seperti komedi putar, balapan Go-Kart, ramalan palsu, dan lain-lain. Disinilah anak-anak ingin meluangkan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang, dan melupakan tentang tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Disini juga kita melihat Shintaro Kisaragi, Kousuke Kisaragi, dan Tsubomi Kisaragi berdiri dan melihat-lihat wahana untuk dinaiki. Kousuke sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos biru muda plus jaket hijau, celana panjang berwarna putih, dan sepasang sepatu hitam. Tsubomi juga sudah mengganti bajunya dengan turtleneck lengan panjang berwarna ungu yang dilapisi hoodie berwarna putih, celana jeans berwarna biru dan sepasang sneakers berwarna putih. Shintaro sendiri masih menggunakan busana yang tadi ia gunakan, ditambah dengan sepasang spatu kets berwarna biru gelap.

"Bagaimana, sudah menemukan apa yang ingin kamu naiki?" Tanya Shintaro pada adiknya, Kousuke.

"Em... entahlah, semua wahana di sini kelihatan menyenangkan!" Ucap Kousuke dengan riang.

"Sudahlah pilih salah satu, yang lain bisa kita coba setelah kita menaiki wahan yang pertama" Ucap Tsubomi dengan nada yang terdengar bosan.

"Um... baiklah, bagaimana kalau yang itu!" Ucap Kousuke sembari menunjuk ke salah satu wahana yang ada.

Sejenak Shintaro berfikir kalau wahana yang ditunjuk Kousuke adalah wahana yang tidak begitu membahayakan dan juga tidak begitu memacu adrenalin, namun sayang, semua itu hanya bayangan Shintaro semata. Karena jari telunjuk tangan kanan Kousuke sedang menunjuk ke arah wahana yang bernama... ROLLER COASTER. Iya, Roaller Coaster, wahana yang mirip kereta, dengan rel yang berlika-liku dan memutar, entah berputar dari bawah ke atas, berputar secara diagonal, dari kiri ke kanan, atau dari atas berputar ke kanan(?) pokoknya berputar lah.

Dan apa kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresi Shintaro saat melihat wahana tersebut? Bayangkan saja wajah Bad Pokerface plus keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Sudah bisa membayangkan? Kalau belum cobalah lagi, kalau sudah, tambahkan suara Shintaro yang sedang tertawa canggung. Nah, sekarang kalian sudah mendapatkan ekspresi Shintaro saat melihat wahana yang ditunjuk oleh Kousuke.

"A-Apa kau yakin Kousuke-Kun, kelihatannya tinggi badanmu belum mencapai ketentuan yang berlaku untuk menaiki wahana tersebut" Ucap Shintaro yang berusah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari wahana mematikan tersebut.

"Aww... padahal aku ingin menaiki wahana tersebut..." Ucap Kousuke dengan nada dan ekspresi sedih.

Shintaro, yang melihat ekspresi Kousuke tersebut langsung muncul rasa berasalah dalam dirinya. Namun di sisi lain, ada perasaan lega saat ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menaiki wahana tersebut. Tapi tetap saja... ekspresi sedih milik Kousuke membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus memilih keselamatan jiwa dan raganya, ataukah kebahagiaan Kousuke? Mana yang harus dipilih?!

*Snif*

"Eh?"

Shintaro melirik ke arah Kousuke. Jika ekspresi Kousuke yang tadi memberikan rasa bersalah pada Shintaro, ekspresi Kousuke sekarang telah benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Sungguh, hati Shintaro benar-benar tesayat keitika ia melihat Kousuke dengan mata yang membesar, bibir dan tubuh yang bergetar, dan juga air mata yang hampir menetes disudut mata Kousuke.

BAH! Persetan dengan keselamatan jiwa dan raga Shintaro! Jika mengorbankan jiwa dan raga milik Shintaro bisa membuahkan kebahagiaan untuk adik-adiknya, maka ia rela melakukannya! Lagipula, adalah pekerjaan seorang kakak untuk membahagiakan adik-adiknya, walaupun sang kakak dibenci dan tak dianggap, seorang kakak harus berusaha untuk membahagiakan adik-adiknya! Bagaimanapun caranya!

"...Tapi mungkin kita bisa masuk dengan beberapa kali bujukan dan juga beberapa ketentuan-ketentuan tertentu. Bagaimana, apa kau masih ingin menaikinya?" Tanya Shintaro pada adiknya yang paling muda.

"E-eh? Be-benarkah? *Snif* aku bo-boleh menaikinya? *Snif*" Tanya Kousuke pada Shintaro. Respon yang Kousuke dapat adalah, Shintaro yang mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Iya benar, tapi pertama-tama hapus air matamu dulu, laki-laki hanya boleh mengeluarkan air mata dalam 3 keadaan, dan tidak dapat menaiki Roller Coaster bukanlah salah satu dari keadaan tersebut, mengerti?" Ucap Shintaro pada Kousuke yang masih mengusap kepala adiknya tersebut. Mendengar ucapan Shintaro, Kousuke menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang ada menggunakan lengannya, lalu memberikan senyuman lebar pada Shintaro, sementara Shintaro sendiri membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Shintaro-Nii! Ayo kita naik wahana itu!" Ucap Kousuke yang langsung berlari menuju wahana Roller Coaster tersebut.

"Hei! Tunggu, jangan lari-lari Kousuke!" Seru Shintaro pada Kousuke, namun seperti yang Shuuya lakukan pagi ini, Kousuke tidak mendengar seruan Shintaro, malahan Kousuke menambah kecepatan larinya. Melihat Kousuke yang tidak mendengarkan seurannya, Shintaro hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan dengan langkah gontai mengikuti Kousuke dari belakang.

"Tadi itu... Shintaro-Nii benar-benar hebat" Ucap Tsubomi yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping dirinya dan berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Shintaro.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Tsubomi-Chan?" Tanya Shintaro pada Tsubomi.

"Yah... Saat kau bilang tinggi Kousuke belum memadai untuk menaiki Roaller Coster, kau sedang mencoba untuk menghindarinya kan? Namun, setelah kau melihat kalau Kousuke sangat ingin menaiki wahana tersebut, kau langsung mengubah pandanganmu dari 'Aku harus menghindari wahana ini' menjadi 'Aku harus membahagiakan keluargaku, apapun yang terjadi'. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga memberikan nasihat untuk Kousuke agar ia tidak menjadi orang yang cengeng, sekali lagi aku katakan, kau benar-benar hebat Shintaro-Nii" Ucap Tsubomi dengan nada kagum.

"Ah, itu aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan seorang kakak dan pekerjaan seorang lelaki kok" Ucap Shintaro.

"Pekerjaan seorang Kakak dan pekerjaan seorang lelaki? Memang apa pekerjaannya?" Tanya Tsubomi dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Mudah saja, pekerjaan seorang kakak adalah untuk membahagiakan adik-adiknya" Ucap Shintaro dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kalau begitu, apa pekerjaan seorang lelaki? Kau masih belum menjawabnya lhoo, Shintaro-Nii" Ucap Tsubomi yang penasaran akan jawaban Shintaro.

"Oh, kalau itu sih jawabannya mudah saja, pekerjaan seorang lelaki adalah... untuk memimpin dan melindungi keluarganya" Ucap Shintaro masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, namun cahaya matahari yang entah kenapa bisa tepat mengenai wajah Shintaro membuat senyuman tersebut terasa lebih hangat, lebih bercahaya dan lebih mempesona. Tsubomi yang melihat ekspresi wajah Shintaro tersebut hanya bisa merona. Namun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat bukanlah ekspresi wajah tersebut, melainkan hal yang Shintaro katakan berikutnya. Ya, karena ucapan Shintaro yang berikutnya itu berbunyi seperti ini. "Karena ayahku... maksudku ayah KITA telah tiada, aku sebagai lelaki yang tertua di dalam keluarga ini harus menjadi pemimpin yang baik dan dapat di andalakan. Maka dari itulah aku tidak boleh menunjukan rasa takut di depan orang-orang yang ingin kupimpin, dan aku juga tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab. Layaknya seorang kapten kapal yang tidak akan meninggalkan awak kapal dan kapalnya, layaknya seorang Kaisar yang dapat di andalkan oleh rakyatnya, layaknya Super Hero yang terus melindungi orang-orang yang tidak mampu, dan layaknya Sentai Merah yang terus menunjukan keberanian dan menginspirasi timnya. Ya, aku harus menjadi seperti mereka... tidak, aku harus menjadi lebih baik dari mereka, dan membuktikan kalau Aku, seorang Shintaro Kisaragi, adalah seorang pemimpin yang benar-benar berkualitas" Nah, begitulah yang dikatakan Shintaro. Belum lagi Shintaro mengatakannya sembari mengembangkan senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar, dengan cahaya yang menyinari senyumannya tersebut, menjadi lebih terang dan api keyakinan yang besar berkobar di matanya.

"SHINTARO-NII~ AYO CEPAT KEMARI~" Seru Kousuke yang sudah sampai ke pintu masuk wahana Roller Coaster tersebut, sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"IYA-IYA TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Seru Shintaro yang langsung berlari menuju Kousuke. Sementara itu, Tsubomi yang tertinggal di belakang hanya menaikan kerah turtleneck nya, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Shintaro-Nii... Kau curang... aku belum melakukan apa-apa, namun kau sudah berulang kali menunjukan ekspresi yang membuatku menjadi tak berdaya... kalau seperti ini terus... bisa-bisa aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu, dan skenario terburuknya... aku menjadi seorang Yandere..." Gumam Tsubomi pada dirinya sendiri.

"TSUBOMI-CHAN/TSUBOMI! AYO CEPAT!" Seru Shintaro dan Kousuke secara bersamaan. Tsubomi yang mendengar seruan mereka pun langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah Kousuke dan Shintaro.

* * *

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam, matahari juga sudah mulai tenggelam dan digantikan oleh bulan yang menjadi penerang dalam gelap. Ya, Shintaro dan adik-adiknya bermain di taman bermain dari pagi hingga malam, greget bukan? Mereka sudah menaiki dan mengunjungi banyak wahana dan restoran, mulai dari Roller Coaster (Hasil akhirnya adalah Shintaro muntah-muntah, Tsubomi menjadi phobia terhadap ketinggian kecuali ia memegang salah satu bagian tubuh dari Shintaro, dan Kousuke... sama seperti Shintaro, namun ia tetap bersenang-senang), sampai kincir raksasa (Di sana mereka harus berbagi tempat dengan perempuan berambut hitam dan memakai Syal merah dengan pasangan laki-lakinya yang terlihat benar-benar lemah) pokoknya seru dan lelah secara bersamaan. Di sana juga Shintaro memberikan hadiah sebuah kalung dengan inisial SB untuk liontinnya. Dan dengan senang hati, Kousuke mau memakainya, tentunya saat memakai kalung tersbut, Shintaro sebagai kakak yang baik memasangkannya pada leher Kousuke. Dan sekarang, mereka semua sudah pulang kerumah, dan mengganti baju mereka dengan piyama.

Seperti pada hari sebelumnya, Tsubomi tidur bersama dengan Shintaro dalam satu ranjang. Namun hal yang benar-benar baru adalah... Kousuke yang tiba-tiba ingin tidur bersama dengan Shintaro juga. Yah, tentu saja posisi tidur Shintaro sedikit di ubah, dengan Tsubomi yang masih memeluk sisi kanan Shintaro, dan Kousuke yang memeluk sisi kiri Shintaro, sementara Shintaro sendiri tidur telentang.

Yah... hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**Gimana? Apakah kurang memuaskan? Ingat, review ya, kalau bisa beritahu saya salah di bagian mana saja dalam penulisan ini.**

**Dan jika kalian lihat, sudah ada dua tokoh Kagerou Days/Mekaku City Actors yang menjadi cameo di fic ini, walaupun hanya disebutkan saja sekilas, itupun bukan namanya.**

**Eits! Tapi tunggu, disini masih ada omake diary milik ShinKidoSeto. Silahkan lihat**

_Dear Diary_

_Hari ini aku merasa senang sekali karena bisa bersama dengan Shintaro-Nii seharian di taman bermain. Walaupun kami tidak sendirian karena ada Kousuke, aku tetap merasa senang, kenapa? Karena aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Shintaro-Nii yang sangat langka! Ekspresinya saat menjelaskan tentang pekerjaan seorang lelaki benar-benar hot! Kyaaah~! Namun aku kecewa, karena walaupun Shintaro-Nii sudah berhasil membuatku semakin cinta padanya, aku belum bisa membuat Shintaro-Nii jatuh cinta padaku. Kira-kira apa yang harus aku lakukan ya, Diary?  
Ah, sudahlah, aku ingin tidur dulu, selamat malam Diary._

_(Source: Tsubomi's Diary)_

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Hari ini aku sangat senang! Akhirnya Shintaro-Nii mengajaku pergi ke taman bermain! Banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi di sana, namun yang akan terus ku ingat adalah senyum dari Shintaro-Nii, Kalung pemberian Shintaro-Nii, dan kecupan manis Shintaro-Nii di keningku saat aku menangis! Hawawaw! __Andai saja aku terlahir bukan sebagai seorang lelaki, pasti aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Shintaro-Nii sekarang__. Eh? Waaaa! Apa yang kutulis barusan! Coret! Coret!  
Fuah, sudah dulu ya, aku ingin tidur bersama Shintaro-Nii dulu, selamat malam!_

_(Source: Kousuke's Diary, dengan beberapa bagian yang di coret)_

* * *

_Dear__Manly Journal Thing._

_Halo jurnal jantan miliku,ya benar jurnal jantan, bukan Diary, seorang lelaki tidak menulis Diary. Kali ini aku ingin bercerita tentang taman bermain. Ya, aku membawa dua anggota keluarga ku kesana. Dan kau tahu? Aku hampir saja menjadi orang yang pengecut di depan anggota keluargaku sendiri, namun untungnya, aku ingat tugas seorang kakak dan tugas seorang lelaki. Yah, kurasa itu saja yang bisa ku katakan, aku ingin tidur dulu, selamat malam._

_(Source: Shintaro's Manly Journal Thing)_

* * *

**Gimana? Bagus gak? Dan sekali lagi, tolong review, kalau bisa tolong beritahu saya kesalahan-kesalahan saya dalam penulisan cerita ini**

**Akhir kata, Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo~ Para penghuni Fandom ini~**

**Chapter ini adalah chapter dimana Timeskip terjadi ._.**

**Baiklah, ayo mulai chapter 5! ._./**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days/Mekaku City Actors bukan punya saya ._.v**

**Warn: Mungkin banyak typo bersebaran, pair bukanlah pair yang anda harapkan, bahasa gak sesuai EYD.**

* * *

_Kediaman Kisaragi_

1 minggu sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan 3 adik angkatnya. Tidak banyak yang terjadi selama 1 minggu ini. Kecuali mungkin Shintaro yang menjadi juru masak tetap setiap kali sang Ibunda tercinta tidak ada dan Kousuke yang terus-menerus pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ia menjelajahi hutan yang ada di pinggiran kota?

Yah, pokoknya tidak ada kejadian menarik selama satu minggu ini. Jadi selama satu minggu, yang Shintaro lakukan hanya duduk di depan komputernya ditemani oleh sekaleng soda, dan anehnya Tsubomi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis muda tersebut, ia selalu mengikuti Shintaro kemanapun ia pergi, ke Mall dia ikut, ke kamar dia ikut, ke dapur dia ikut (sekalian membantu Shintaro untuk memasak) bahkan ke kamar mandi dia ikut!

...

...

...

Oke, yang terakhir itu hanya sebuah candaan... tapi kalian tidak akan pernah tahu kan? Kalian kan tidak bisa melihat kejadian yang terjadi selama timeskip di fic ini. Kok jadi nyeleweng ya?

Kembali ke cerita!

Yah, walaupun begitu tokoh utama kita, Shintaro Kisaragi harus menghadapi sesuatu yang paling dibenci oleh sebagian besar remaja, yaitu...

"Aku berangkat duluan ya? Ittekimasu!" Ucap Momo yang berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Sekolah. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Shintaro, Momo, Tsubomi, Kousuke dan Shuuya harus masuk sekolah. Dengan berat hati, setelah sarapan Shintaro segera memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar malas kembali ke sekolahnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia sering menjadi bahan tertawaan, ataupun karena ia sukses membuat masalah yang membahayakan nama baik sekolah. Ia malas dengan alasan yang sama dengan semua siswa-siswi ketika ditanya 'kenapa kau membolos' oleh orang-orang, yaitu karena ada pelajaran yang mereka tidak suka atau benci, atau dalam kasus Shintaro, pelajaran Olahraga.

Yap, Olahraga plus Shintaro itu benar-benar tidak cocok, sama halnya ketika kau mengkalikan bilangan bulat positif dengan negatif, maka akan mengeluarkan hasil bilangan bulat yang bernilai negatif. Seperti yang kalian tahu, fisik Shintaro itu benar-benar lemah, ia hanya mampu lari sejauh 40 meter secara maksimal, itupun jika Shintaro berusaha mati-matian. Sekarang coba kalian bayangkan, Shintaro dengan kaos olahraga, berlarian mengelilingi lapangan di bawah terik matahari dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan senyum yang bercahaya bagaikan sang surya. Tidak bisa kan? Pasti kalian hanya bisa membayangkan Shintaro dengan wajah jengekel dan nafas yang tidak beraturan duduk kelelahan saat ia sampai pada pertengahan putaran, sementara murid yang lain meninggalkan dirinya. Atau mungkin kalian membayangkan kalau Shintaro pingsan saat ia sudah mencapai seperempat putaran?

Yah, pokoknya Shintaro dan Olahraga benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungkan.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah...

"Tsubomi-Chan, Kousuke-Kun, Shuuya, ini pertama kalinya kalian masuk sekolah kan?" Tanya Shintaro pada ketiga adik angkatnya.

"Hm... Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga... " Ucap Shuuya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kalian mengikuti pelajaran nanti?"

"Tenang Shintaro-Nii, kami sudah pernah di ajarkan cara membaja, menghitung, dan menggambar di panti asuhan! Shintaro-Nii tak perlu khawatir" Jawab Kousuke dengan semangat.

"Kenapa mereka mengajari kalian cara menggambar? Di Sekolah Dasar sekarang ini kan tidak ada pelajaran menggambar"

"Entahlah, tapi setidaknya dengan menggambar kami jadi tidak merasa bosan" Jawab Tsubomi pada kakak angkatnya.

"Hah... Ya sudah, ini kuberikan pada kalian" Ucao Shintaro sembari memberikan mereka bertiga masing-masing sebuah ponsel flip up dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"Eh, untuk apa ini?" Tanya Kousuke sembari menerima ponsel nya yang berwarna hijau.

"Jika kalian sudah pulang, hubungi saja Ibu, Momo, atau diriku, nanti salah satu dari kami akan menjemput kalian" Ucap Shintaro.

"Tapi kan Shintaro-Nii, Sekolah kami hanya berjarak 30 meter dari rumah, kami bisa pulang sendiri" Ucap Tsubomi sembari memainkan ponsel ungu pemberian Shintaro.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku takut jika kalian pulang sendirian akan terjadi sesuatu pada kalian, terlebih lagi saat aku membaca berita di internet, ada sebuah sekolah di negara sana yang salah satu gurunya melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada muridnya yang baru berumur 5 tahun. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga aku memberikan kalian ini" Ucap Shintaro.

"Setidaknya berikan kami sesuatu seperti iPhone, kalau ponsel model begini sih sudah kuno" Ucap Shuuya yang dari tadi hanya menatap ponsel hitamnya tersebut.

"Hei, apa kau tahu harus berapa hari aku puasa minum soda untuk membelikan kalian ponsel tersebut? Hargai sajalah, besok kalau Kakakmu ini sudah mempunyai pekerjaan, entah sampingan atau tetap, pasti akan kubelikan iPhone" Ucap Shintaro.

"Hm... baiklah... kalau begitu, dadah Shintaro-Nii! Ittekimasu~!" Ucap Shuuya yang langsung lari menuju sekolahan.

"A-ah tunggu Shuuya! Selamat tinggal Shintaro-Nii, Tsubomi! Ittekimasu!" Ucap Kousuke yang ikut berlari untuk menyusul Shuuya.

Melihat kedua adiknya yang berlari menuju sekolah, Shintaro lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada si kecil Tsubomi, yang secara diam-diam memberikan ia peruntah untuk segera berangkat. Gadis yang berambut hijau tersebut balik menatap Shintaro seakan menginginkan sesuatu. Kejadian tatap-menatap ini terjadi selama 3 menit, hingga akhirnya Shintaro mengalah. Dengan menghela nafasnya, Shintaro pun bertanya pada adiknya.

"Tsubomi-Chan, kenapa belum berangkat?"

"Mana ciuman selamat jalanku?" Tanya balik Tsubomi pada Shintaro.

Medengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut imut milik Tsubomi, Shintaro hanya bisa terbelalak. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Tsubomi akan mengucapkan hal tersebut. Mungkin saja ia salah dengar, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal telinganya jadi ia salah dengar, iya kan? Ya itu pasti.

"Um... Bisa kau ulang? sepertinya tadi aku salah dengar" Ucap Shintaro.

"Kubilang, mana ciuman selamat jalanku?" Ucap yang Tsubomi mengulang pertanyaannya.

Oke kelihatannya Shintaro tidak salah dengar.

"Tsubomi-Chan, itu tidak penting, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang, nanti kau bisa telat" Ucap Shintaro yang berusaha untuk membujuk Tsubomi supaya ia cepat berangkat.

"Kalau aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat jalan, lebih baik aku membolos saja"

Tunggu, apa yang Shintaro dengar itu benar? Tsubomi sedang mengancam?

"...Yah, Tidak apa-apa sih, lagian kau juga yang ru-"

"Dan jika aku masih tetap tidak mendapatkan ciuman tersebut, Shintaro-Nii juga tidak boleh pergi keluar dari rumah ini. Tidak ada bagian tubuh Shintaro-Nii yang boleh keluar dari rumah ini. Walaupun. Hanya. Satu. Jari!" Ucap Tsubomi yang memotong ucapan Shintaro dan memberikan penekanan 4 kata terakhir disertai dengan aura-aura yang berwarna hitam kelam mengelilingi tubuhnya dan tatapan yang mengerikan, bahkan iris berwarna merahnya menjadi bersinar terang.

...

...

...

Tsubomi ternyata bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Ara-ara, Shintaro-Kun, lebih baik kau menyerah saja, Tsubomi-Chan sudah memojokanmu tuh" Ucap Ibu Shintaro yang tiba-tiba muncul 4 meter di belakang Shintaro.

'Ibu tidak membantu sama sekali! Sudah tahu anaknya sedang dalam masalah malah tidak menolongnya, dasar Ibu keparat!' Ucap Shintaro dalam batinnya.

"Hush! Anak durhaka! Gak baik mengatakan kalau Ibumu ini adalah seorang keparat!" Gaah! Kenapa dia bisa membaja pikiran Shintaro?! Memangnya dia itu Esper?!

Akhirnya Shintaro mengalah. Dengan menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia pun membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan hangat di kening Tsubomi.

"Puas? Sekarang cepat berangkat! nanti kau terlambat" Perintah Shintaro pada adiknya.

"...Shintaro-Nii..."

"Hm? Ada apa lagi?"

"...Lain kali tolong cium di bagian bibir, Ittekimasu" Ucap Tsubomi yang langsung lari menuju Sekolahnya, takut kalau ia akan telat dan takut kalau Shintaro melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi rona berwarna merah.

"...Baiklah... kurasa sekarang aku juga harus berangkat..." Ucap Shintaro yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju Sekolah MenengahPertama Fuuto Utara.

* * *

_Sekolah Menengah Pertama Fuuto Utara_

Sekarang bisa kita lihat Shintaro yang dengan santainya berjalan mencari kelasnya, dengan sepucuk surat di tangan kanan. Bukan, itu bukan surat cinta, itu adalh surat izin karena ia telah terlambat 20 menit. Setelah 3 menit mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan kelasnya, yaitu kelas 2-C. Shintaro menghela nafas untuk yang ketiga kalinya, mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau ia akan di marahi oleh wali kelasnya karena terlambat dan akhirnya, ia membuka pintu kelasnya tersebut.

"Ohayou" Ucap Shintaro yang masuk dan melihat ke adaan kelasnya. Murid yang berisik dan berjalan kemana-mana, meja guru yang kosong, dan Pemuda yang memiliki pupil berwarna putih yang duduk di barisan paling depan dan sedang menggambar sesuatu. Aneh. Bukan, bukan gambarnya yang aneh, namun pupilnya.

Eh tunggu? Meja guru kosong?

"Ano... permisi, dimana wali kelasnya?" Tanya Shintaro pada pemuda yang mempunyai pupil berwarna putih.

"Eh? Dia belum datang" Jawabnya disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Belum datang? Walaupun sudah hampir 1 jam?" Tanya Shintaro lagi.

"Benar!" Ucapnya lagi.

Belum datang? Belum datang?! Wali kelas macam apa dia?! Shintaro yang mengorbankan waktu 30 menit (27 menit di bentak oleh guru BK 3 menit untuk mencari kelas, total keterlambatan= 1 jam kurang 10 menit) untuk datang kemai itu sia-sia?!

"Ah iya, kenapa kau datang 10 menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama usai? Kau telat ya?" Tanya sang pemuda berpupil putih tersebut.

"Ah, iya aku telat, umm..." Menyadari kalau Shintaro menginkan namanya, pemuda tersebut pun memberikannya pada Shintaro

"Haruka, Haruka Kokonese"

"Ah, iya Hauka-San, aku Shintaro Kisaragi" Ucap Shintaro yang juga memberikan namanya pada Haruka.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kisaragi-San!" Ucapnya dengan senyum megawatt miliknya.

"Haruka-Kun, itu siapa?" Ucap sebuah suara yang terdenganr feminim memanggil Haruka. Sontak, Shintaro pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sesosok perempuan yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya disertai dengan Syal merah yang melilit lehernya.

"Ah, ini? Perkenalkan, dia Shintaro Kisaragi dan Shintaro, nama perempuan ini adalah Ayano, Ayano Tateyama" Ucap Haruka yang memperkenalkan perempuan bersyal merah tersebut.

"Ah, Salam kenal" Ucap Shintaro sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Fufu, salam kenal juga" Ucap perempuan yang bernama Ayano tersebut sembari tersenyum.

Saat Shintaro kembali menegakan badannya, ia pun melihat ke arah Ayano, lalu Haruka, melihat ke Ayano lagi, lalu ke Haruka lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

"Um... apa ada masalah, Kisaragi-San?" Tanya Haruka pada Shintaro.

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan tolong panggil aku Shintaro saja, dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-San', aku tidak begitu suka formalitas" Ucap Shintaro pada Haruka.

"Fufufu, kita memang pernah bertemu kok" Ucap Ayano.

"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Apa kau lupa Shintaro-Kun, kita kan pernah bertemu di Taman Bermain" Ucap Haruka.

Shintaro pun memutar otaknya, berfikir apakah ia pernah melihat mereka berdua di salah satu wahana di taman bermain. Akhirnya setelah ia mengarungi ingatannya, ia menemukannya gambaran sepasang remaja, yang laki-laki mempunyai bentuk fisik yang lemah, dan yang perempuan memakai syal merah.

Sekarang Shintaro ingat! Mereka adalah sepasang remaja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di Kincir Raksasa!

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG...**

**Fuh, akhirnya jadi ._. maaf untuk yang menunggu lama, saya sedang keasikan main To Aru Majutsu, Gundam G Generation World dan Final Fantasy Tactics.**

**Walaupun G generation Worldnya hanya bisa dimainkan sementara saja ._. entah kenapa kalau saya ingin memainkan skenario di Gundam 00, 00 S2 dan Zeta pasti langsung ada tulisan "PPSSPP Has stoped working! A problem caused the program to stop worlong correctly. Please close the program" gitu ._.**

**Dan untuk yang merasa kalau karakter-karakter di Fic ini itu OOC, ingat! Ini Fanfiction, sang Author adalah dewa di Fic nya yang berhak untuk menentukan jalan cerita, pairing, sifat tokoh, dan pemeran-pemeran utamanya, sesuai dengan semboyan disini "Unleash Your Imagination". Plus, cerita ini juga sebuah cerita AU ._.**

**Oh iya, soal nama Sekolahnya... itu saya ambil dari kota fiksi yang ada di series Kamen Rider .-. Sebenernya pengen tak ubah jadi Zawame tapi gak jadi ._.**

**Yah, berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini di Review okeh?!**

**AKHIR KATA CIAO!**


End file.
